HEF
by haunting hanyou
Summary: Ok this is a story called HEF not quite sure why though but anyway Naruto has to act like a girl to impress Sasuke Uchiha that hottest boy in school, but what if Sasuke's attraction for Naruto, who he believes is a girl goes to far. What will happen well
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I would like to inform the people who just so happen to actually read these things that I do not consider myself a good writer I am always making mistakes and so on. Also I never really write long story because my dear readers I never get reviews so yeah but this story will be better than all my others. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it wouldn't be g rated.**

**Now for what little audience that I may have here is what you have all been waiting for...RAMEN AND POCKEY...what you don't want ramen and pockey well then fine here is the first chapter of HEF. ONE MORE THING DON'T ASK WHY I NAMED THE STORY HEF IT JUST CAME AT RANDOM.**

Naruto starred at his new school, he was angry oh yes he was angry. Why you may ask, well my dear friend that is because a few days ago he met with the principal and she sent him to go with a teacher so he could find out Naruto's size. Hm...this is confusing so I'll start from the beginning.

Naruto stood in front of his future principal's desk, he was waiting for the big chested women to do something. He waited nope nothing finally he flicked he on the forehead. She jumped about ten feet and then asked him what he wanted and if I say so my self she said it very rudely. Ok so he tells her he needs his schedule and she sends in some silver haired dude wearing a mask. Weird huh?

So the teacher kept sneaking not so sneaky glances at Naruto, then he takes his size and Naruto goes home. So 3 days later he gets a package with his school uniform and what he got was a surprise. Inside was a short dark blue skirt that barely covered him, there was a white button up shirt, a dark blue tie, and a matching jacket.

He told himself he would not wear it but then his evil cousin Gaara, and his evil friend Kiba made him wear it. Ok so now here he is standing in front of his school with Kiba and Gaara.

"I hate you" Naruto sneered the words, but Gaara and Kiba were un affected. And to add to his uniform half the people he met right now thought **HE **was a **GIRL**. Horrifying not really, funny yes.

Gaara thwacked (1) Naruto on the head while quietly informing him to act like a girl. Why you may ask did Gaara want everyone to think Naruto was a girl well it's simple you see, Gaara thought this would be the perfect chance to get Mitsuki, his ex-girlfriend to come back to him and quit following the Uchiha around...

Naruto now sat in class waiting for when the teacher would make him walk to the front of the class...er I mean her, and so once Naruto was at the front of the class he would have to say some things about himself.

"Naruto Uzamaki" the teacher called him, but what the hell Naruto was not a girl name god this people are stupid. So Naruto slowly walked to the front of the class, all eyes on him. "Ms. Uzamaki would you please introduce yourself"

Naruto glared at the teacher and the fixed his blue eyes on the class, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki" you see Naruto did not have to make his voice sound girlish because he hadn't quite got him manly voice or whatever. So now the class sat in quietness.

"Is that all your going to say" the teacher asked expecting Naruto to spill his secrets, for this teacher was the one who got him his uniform...yeah you guessed it the one wearing a mask, the one called Kakashi-sensei. "That's all you need to know about me" Naruto said calmly. "Well um ok just take a seat anywhere" and with that Kakashi got back to his orange book that had the words 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the front.

Naruto walked to the only seat available which was between...

**Well that is the end of chapter one so tune in next time.**

**No no I'm joking the story isn't over, nor is this chapter now back to the story.**

between...Gaara and Kiba. Ha I bet you thought he would be next to Sasuke but no my dear readers Sasuke was two rows in front of Naruto and he was surrounded by his creepy, stalkerish, boxer stealing fan girls...

Sasuke watched the new girl with interest, yes you could say he liked her, mostly for he short blond bed hair (2), Cruelen blue eyes, and the fact she didn't even bat an eye lash at him. The girl wasn't like any other girl, you know the kind were they drag on about some sickening thing, like how yesterday the snuck into the Uchiha's house and watched him shower. But this girl only said he Name and then took a seat next to Gaara and Kiba and then began talking with them, but the weird thing is that Gaara did not ignore the girl nor did Kiba flirt with the girl. Because Sasuke did not know this one thing and that was that Naruto the girl he was attracted to was indeed a boy.

**Well chapter 2 should be up today or tomorrow I am going to try to get a chapter in everyday. **

**(1) Thwacked I have always wanted to say that word...not quite sure why though.**

**(2) te he bed hair**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah welcome to chapter 2 of HEF, so how was the first chapter good? Well anyways here is the story but first the claimer cough ehh sorry I mean disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer mwa ha ha there I said disclaimer but just for more typy typy I do not own Naruto...but I will and when that time comes you will all scream with joy for Naruto would no longer be g rated. Mwa ha ha **

**Now on with the story!**

Gaara sat on his bed with Kiba to discuss the annoying playboy who had managed once again to steal his girl. Not that Kiba really cared or anything but hey Gaara claimed that this happened to any boy that went to this school, but not Naruto of course cause he was now a girl.

The first time it happened, it had been in elementary school. Gaara had been madly in love with a cute little girl in the third grade, he didn't remember her name now but that was beside the point. What the point was is that when the playboy had arrived for the first time in Konoha elementary, only had to walk by, where Gaara had been madly pulling on the girl's hair, for the child to simply turn away from Gaara and follow him around until this day!

The second time it happened was in junior high and Gaara had just gotten the courage to ask one of the prettiest girls in school out, when he stole her from under his nose. And all he had to do was give the girl a smirk and she seemed to forget all about Gaara and followed the bastard around. Gaara had wanted to punch the guy's light out but then he would have gotten suspended and all that crap. Then good for the guys Sasuke had moved away and the girls were now going back to whoever. Gaara and the rest of the male students had breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Uchiha was gone.

He had been happily dating Mitsuki (1) when it happened. The bastard was back and the girls rushed over to his side like they didn't have any boyfriends. It happened to Lee, his girlfriend Sakura, who he had been going out with for maybe 3 years, broke up with him a few seconds after that asshole arrived. He had been devastated, crying all over Shikamaru, who had admitted that the same thing happened to him.

Ino, his now ex girlfriend had just I dunno work with me people but ok she jumped out the second floor window of Shikamaru's house just so she could talk with the Uchiha who just happened to be walking by at the moment. Neji had been so confident that his girl, who just happened to be Gaara older sister, would not fall for him but Temari had all but denied that they were ever together. Neji was also devastated when his usually shy and quite cousin threw he self at Sasuke.

Ok so now that the story is over Kiba yawned boredly, Gaara was telling him about some people he didn't know. Naruto then burst into the room, yelling something about masked perverts, closet perverts, and not so hidden perverts. yes this was typical for Gaara and Kiba unlike for us I mean it's not like everyday your cousin looks like a girl, everyone thinks he is a girl, and he is being molested by teachers and other guy students eyes.

Ok so I am going to skip all this crap and take you to when Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, and Gaara's friends sat at school eating lunch.

Naruto eyes were at this moment glazed over and a small dreamy smile on his face appeared, immediately followed by some drool.

Naruto began to shovel food down his mouth like well Naruto, of course Naruto did not know that Sasuke was watching him but Gaara did.

"We need to talk, Naruto." He walked over to where Naruto now sat; eating his ramen like someone would snatch it away from him. He shoveled the food rapidly into his mouth and didn't bother to chew. Gaara gave him a disgusted look, trying to get Naruto's attention by staring at him.

Of course, his ramen obsessed cousin ignored him.

The students of the school standing behind them with a horrified looked on their faces.

Naruto then whispered to Naruto, which Sasuke did not like (2). Immediately Naruto stopped eating, set his bowl down, looked around, and then daintily dabbed a napkin at the corners of his mouth. "What" naruto asked at his and Garra's friends stared at Naruto...along with the rest of the school.

"You missed the rest of your face, ya idiot" Kiba barked as he handed Naruto a damp cloth that seemingly came out of no where. So now Naruto was cleaning his face.

Sure Sasuke was a little disgusted by the girl, but hey at least she wasn't anorexic and all that crap those other girls were like.

Naruto this girl was beautiful sure boyish but hey it was better than some bulimic fan girl that stalked him. Sasuke had a new goal and that was to get that Naruto girl.

**(1) for got to mention this in the first chapter,Mitsuki is some made up chracter, I have no idea what she looks like.**

**(2) Poor Sasuke doesn't know that Gaara is Naruto's cousin and that him being attracted to Naruto was all part of these people's evil plans.**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and my next chapter should be up tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg people I am so sorry for the late update…I know I said the next chapter would have been up a day after the second but I got writer's block and I was busy with school. Anyway I will try to get back on schedule so here is chapter 3 and DISCLAIMER.**

Naruto walked down the locker covered walls of his new school, to say he was scared was an understatement. Naruto had a horrified look on his face as he hugged his jacket closer to him, he was nearing his locker that smelt like perfume and all that other girly crap. I mean what kind of guy actually sends a scented love note to a girl he has a crush on. Naruto's (and mine to) opinion is that only a desperate guy would do that. Well actually he didn't know if a girl would like her locker to be stuffed to the brim with scented love notes but he sure the hell didn't.

"Kiba, Gaara why are you doing this to me" Naruto mumbled as he opened his locker and side-stepping the avalanche of pink letters. "Na…Naruto…Naruto-chan, would would yo..you go on a da-" the poor boy was cut off by Naruto (1). "Pshh like hell I'd go out with ya" Naruto would have continued to speak harsh words to the boy, but Gaara (2) sent him a glare. "Uh I mean…I'm sorry…but uh no?"

(o.o imma page break)

_Look Gaara, Kiba I'm writing like the Chinese do, from right to left, this is the right side right? Who knows maybe I lost it…_

_Keh that is so awesome!!!_

_Naruto you are such an idiot, quit passing me notes._

_Ah come on Gaara you know it's fun to have fun!_

_Kiba is right you know_

_You are both idiots_

_Yay were idiots!!!_

_Yay were idiots!!!_

"Naruto, why is Gaara so mean" Kiba said while putting his arm around Naruto in a friendly way (3).

Sasuke glared intently from the other side of the class, to say he was jealous was like saying Sasuke didn't know he was gay, it's okay I don't get that either. Anyway they are both true, Sasuke glared at Ino and Sakura as they pushed themselves on him…

**I bet you all expected me to say he got cut off by another boy but this poor boy was the only one saying a word…not even the other people in the hall let out a breath.**

**Gaara and Kiba had just arrived, so yeah now if that answers any questions.**

**It is more like he choked him, my friend does that to me all the time but it seems like she is just hugging me.**

**This story will most likely have lots of chapter I am not gonna make things go to fast, cause I don't like stuff like that so the next few chapter are like filler episodes. So very slowly Sasuke and Naruto will start getting closer. //smiles//**


End file.
